rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust Yuuta
Physical Appearance Dust is little over average , at 5,7 tall, black messy hair who he never tries strightenn up, tan skin , has black eyes which when he actives his aura turns white. He loves to wear his dark cray military jacket with dark red hoodie with blue jeans and black snickers. He doesn't keep up with todays fashion he just likes to wear what he likes. Dust always has his white dust necklace who his older sister gave to him, its his good luck charm. Personality Dust is outgoing, does care what are but care who you are. He would put live on the line to save those in need, he would take a bullet for a friend. Dust believes in not killing Early Life Most of his life was pretty normal , got good grades , got picked on, get turn down by girls, normal teen things ,everything changed when he started Signal Academy. Everything was normal, until Dust was knocked on the back of his head by other then Cardin Winchester and his goons. He was picked most of his life for standing up for the Faunus when no else would, he was dragedd into the arena where he have to fight Cardin and his goons. Lucky for him a teacher came in just in the nick of time to only be dissapointed to find out to be one of the Faunus hated teachers, Cardin tells the teacher that i wanted to have match fight Cardin and his friends. The teacher accepts to be the watch the match knowing full well that they just want to hurt Dust get, luck for Dust they didn't have there weapons on them but that didn't mean their fist didn't hurt. Dust for a long time has not been able to unlocked his aura, his parents were not able to unlock it too, he is only one who can't use his aura. the beating lasted for to long and the teacher was doing nothing about it he couldn't take this anymore he dogged a fist coming from Cardin to his face and counter his attack to be sent back by a force of Cardin's using his aura to protect him. Dust was had no energy left to do stand up, when he looked up to see Cardin and his goons coming towards him is was scared he couldn't do anything. Dust started to cry which made Cardin and his goons and even the teacher laughed at him, when they had enough time beating on Dust they left. Dust was later found by a teacher and his parents were called right after when he was sent to hospital for broken arm and rib, his mom was crying well his father was trying to see if he can unlock his aura to help him heal faster but failed. Dust's parents didn't know why their son could not unlock his aura, they didn't know what to do until a strange man with a cane walk towards his son. The man told them he would help the boy, the man places his hand on Dust's chest and starts to glow green, the strange man was blown away by the shock wave of energy coming from the boy who started to glow as white as the moon. The strange man tells the parents the boy is destine for great things, the wounds that Dust had were healing in fast rate. Moments later Dust wakes up to find himself healed and find his parents hugging him to death....Dust knew what he had to do next, he needed to get stronger . Category:Characters Category:Male Characters